The Frozen Forest
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: Everything begins to crumble for the Baudilares as they meet new people, witness new deaths, and discover someone that could have been a trusted allie, could never be their friend.
1. The Chase

No one in the car spoke a word... in fact the silence in Kit's taxi was only broken by the radio. Klaus blinked, and then pushed his glasses up his nose. Violet looked at him, then to Kit. She wanted to say something, anything, but wasn't one who liked to be the first to speak. Sunny sat in her sister's lap looking curiously at her two siblings. She opened her mouth showing her four sharp teeth, as though to say something, but changed her mind and closed it again.

As though feeling the tension in the car Kit smiled. "I'm glad to see you figured out the dispatch." She said. "Not that I ever doubted you would... Quigley said you three were smart." Violet looked up at the woman, "Quigley? He made it out okay then?" Kit smiled, "how else could he have sent you the dispatch?" Violet nodded then looked back to her siblings.

The silence was broken so Klaus began asking the many questions he had. "What do we do when we get to the final safe place? Do we know any of the people there? What do you think Mr. Poe will say now that we ran off on him like that?" Kit smiled, "You mean other than cough?" Klaus smiled. Unfortunately, that moment of enjoying Kit's joke would be the last one, for a long, long time.

Sunny squealed, looking out the back window. Violet looked up at her. "Sunny? What's wrong Sunny?" The youngest Baudelaire looked to her siblings and pointed out the back of the taxi. Violet glanced out and gasped. "Step on it Kit, we have company!" She yelled seeing the black car following them.

Klaus clung to the seat so tight his knuckles began to turn white. Kit's once happy expression turned to a look of fear, concentration, and anger. She drove the car down a narrow street, then down another. Kit looked at the orphans, then back to the road. "Tell me if we ditch them!" She called out driving into an alley way, leading out to another street. Violet grabbed the ribbon from her pocket and struggled to tie up her hair. She looked at the clothes-lines hanging above their heads. "I have an idea!" She said, "Kit, pull over!" Klaus looked to his sister. "Violet!?!" he yelled, but Kit was already following orders. Violet jumped onto the top of the car and ran to the edge, mustering up every bit of strength, and jumping to the fire escape.

Kit watched the eldest Baudelaire jump from place to place. "Does your sister have any idea what she's doing or is she making it up as she goes?" She asked Violets siblings. Sunny looked up at her, "Beega!" She cried which probably meant, "Sometimes I wonder..."


	2. The Crash, the Kit, and the memorys

Klaus watched his sister closely, not having any idea of what she might be doing. She had grabbed the clothes-line without removing the clothes from it. She tossed it down to Kit and yelled for them to get into the car. Kit nodded and got in but Klaus didn't move. He looked at his sister anxiously. "Violet? What are you doing?" But the eldest Baudelaire paid him no attention, but jumped down next to the car. "Get in!" She hissed to her brother. He sighed and slipped in the car. Violet soon followed. She looked to Kit and sighed. "What we need to do is get one end of the line on that gutter drain… then we get something heavy and-" but she was thrown out of her sentence by a loud bang, and a thrust that almost knocked her out of the seat. Sunny looked to her sister. "Momoga!" She cried to her sister meaning, "We don't have time Violet! Those terrible people caught us because of the wait!" Violet looked to her sister and sighed, "Sunny's right, there is no time for my invention, we'll be caught… Kit, can you get us out of here?" But Kit didn't answer, she didn't move. "Violet looked to Kit and repeated her question… but then saw why there was no reply from Kit. Kit had not had the time to fasten her seat-belt when Violet ordered them to get in the car, and when the other car struck them Kit had been thrust forward, her head striking the windshield, causing what the Baudelaire's had seen to many times within the past year… a death.

Sunny shrieked, watching Kit's head bob loosely, with no muscle there to hold it up. Violet looked behind them, and though the back window was shattered, she could see the villains stepping from the car. Violet looked to her brother, who too, was looking at the approaching figures… but then she saw it was not Count Olaf that made terror flicker in his eyes, nor was it Esme, but the short haired girl with triangle spectacles, wearing a pinstripe outfit. "Fiona…" he whispered quietly. Violet saw her too, Fiona Widdershins, their "friend" Fiona. The same Fiona that betrayed them to Count Olaf, the same Fiona that had left them to venture in her stepfather's submarine… alone, the same Fiona that Klaus had loved, now stood outside the wrecked vehicle by her brother, their enemy, the hook handed man, who they now knew was actually Fernald, Fiona's "lost" brother.

Violet's eyes filled with hate at the site of the traitor. Her fists clenched, her mouth clamped shut as she uttered a few impolite words under her breath. Sunny looked to her sister. "Wana?" she asked her angry sister. "I don't know what we do now, but we can't just sit here…" Violet muttered angrily. Klaus nodded, but didn't look so sure. "The question is…" he muttered, "How do we get out of here?" Violet cringed at the thought of what she was about to do but saw that she had no choice. She crawled into the front and pushed Kit's limp body to the side. She gulped, shifting the gear to "drive" and pressed her foot on the gas peddle. The car sputtered a few times, but didn't move. "Violet, we need to go!" Klaus cried as the troupe got closer to the car. She stepped hard on it again. Once again, nothing happened. "Violet!" Klaus shouted, fear shaking in his voice. Violet sighed taking in a deep breath and slammed her foot down. This time the car moved, crashing into a few things, but moved none the less. "Advidersagn!" Sunny yelled joyfully to the people behind her which probably meant, "See you later suckers!"


	3. The Code

Violet drove the car, swerving violently down the side streets. "We have- _bump_- to make it-_screech_- to the final-_ bang-_ safe place!" Violet shouted over all the events around them. She turned to her brother who looked like he was about to be sick, and her sister biting the car seat in order to stay put. Klaus's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but all that came out was a hick-up, so he closed it again. Sunny screeched to get across what Klaus wanted to say. "LOKOT!" Sunny cried, meaning, "Violet, watch where you are driving!"

Violet yelped looking at the road. She had accidentally driven onto a main road where cars were swerving to avoid the out of control taxi. She swerved to the left, then right, making her brother's face look even greener than it already did. "Ford!" Sunny said, meaning "If you keep driving like this you're going to pick up unwanted authority attention!" She nodded and swerved to the right side of the road. She loosened her tension on the peddle trying to go the speed limit, as the color returned to Klaus's face. He sighed and looked out the back window. "Remember Violet, Count Olaf and his troupe will still be following us." Violet nodded and turned the corner.

Klaus, Sunny, and Violet looked for the safe place; they knew it was at the hotel Denouement, but where it was, or how to get there was a mystery to her. She turned down another corner eyes open, looking...

"There!" Klaus said, half jumping from his seat. Violet looked to where he was pointing. It was a large building, about six stories high. Big bold letters spread across the top reading "Hotel Den-"but that was all they saw before another jolt almost sent them flying. Violet held tightly to the steering wheel, and watched Kit's lifeless body roll gently onto its side. She cringed at the sight, but then looked to her brother and sister. Sunny was still biting to the seat, and Klaus watched behind them. "Violet, we can't let them know where we're going, if they do they'll-"but Klaus was cut off by a rumble that shook the ground. Fire shot out from the top of the Hotel Denouement, setting off another explosion below it. Violet screamed, watching the hotel fall to the ground. Klaus looked down, as though he felt guilty.

"Fiona told them... she must have..." he whispered, anger shaking in his voice, his fist clenched, teeth grinding. "How else could they have known?" But Violet was no longer paying attention to her brother, but to the hundreds of people running from the spot. She slammed on the break and stepped out of the car. "Violet," Klaus hissed to his sister, "if you stop Olaf will catch you!" But Violet merely walked on, "He won't... as far as these people know, he's dead." She muttered walking toward the rubble. She looked around. Ash, dust and ash sat amongst the flames of the Hotel Denouement. She looked at it and gasped. A small, tattered notebook lay amongst it. She picked it up, and dusted off the cover. "Property of Quigley Quagmire..." she said, tears filling her eyes. She opened it, flipping through the tattered maps, when she saw it.

"Violet, I fear Olaf has found the last safe place, yet we have found neither hide nor hair of him, or any of his assistance... if you are reading this now, my fears are correct, and he has already found us, but sweet Violet there is hope. I cannot say weather we (The V.F.D.) have made it out alive, but if we have, or maybe a few of us have, don't come looking for us, we will find you. Knowing that this common place book may fall into the wrong hands I shall not say where to go, but remember, even one you may have found lost, could be your savior. Into the jungle may your heart take you lilac, to be free from your misfortune."

Klaus ran up behind his sister and read the note. "It's another code, I've read the poem before, but the authors name escapes me..." Klaus searched his memory, trailing back to one of the books in the Baudelaire mansion.

"Lesser known poems, by lesser known young writers. Into the forest by... Kaitlyn Vanessa Kubinski I belive..." the middle child thought outloud. "Into the forest, your dreams and your heart, may it glide like the leaves slowly drifting away. Into the forest, your soul now can sore, not locked in the cage of the others cruelty. Into the forest, the lilacs, the petunias, the flowers now sing their sweet song. Into the forest may your heart take you Violet, to be free from your misfortune."

Violet looked to her brother. "That sounds just right Klaus... so the real line would be, 'into the forest may your heart take you Violet.' Quigley wants us to hide in the forest." Klaus nodded, looking behind him nervously. "Good, now let's go before-"but before Klaus could say what they should do before, a low, scratchy voice that haunted the orphans in their sleep rang out through the crowd.

"Okay, okay, stand aside pedestrians, Officer Al Theodore Foot coming through." Said a tall skinny man, the Baudelaire's knew was no Officer, but Count Olaf.


	4. Al Theadore Foot

Count Olaf made his way through the crowd looking at the wreckage. When he spotted the Baudelaires he smiled. "I knew it! The three Baudelaire murderers are responsible! They blew up this building causing hundreds of deaths!" There was a murmur amongst the crowd. Violet picked out fraises like, "Aren't the Baudelaires the ones responsible for that man Count Omar's death?" and, "See Marty! I told you those three looked suspicious!" Klaus picked out fraises like, "I read about them in the daily Punctilio, wow, they look different in real life." And "I hear that they also killed the Capitan of that on submarine." Sunny picked out fraises like, "My, that baby has sharp fangs" And, "I sure wouldn't like that infant to bite me!" Violet stepped forward. "We're not murderers! Count Omar- I mean Olaf is standing right there! He's not dead!" Klaus ran to his sister's side. "The Daily Punctilio lied! We didn't murder anyone, especially not Capitan Widdershins!" Sunny stumbled over to her siblings. "Fangbit!" She cried, meaning, "And I'm not going to bite anyone!" Count Olaf raised his hand. "Silence murderers! You will be taken to jail, and locked up!"

Violet looked at the notebook in her hand and looked around. Her eyes wandered off because she saw the trees. The trees from the Forgon Forest glistened, snow blanketing the tops. She looked to her siblings then to Count Olaf. "Klaus, when I say go, run with me." Klaus's eyes widened. "But Violet, the town will catch us! We're not fast enough!" Violet picked up Sunny and glared at her brother. "We don't have time to argue... just follow me" She gabbed hold of his wrist and ran toward the trees.

As Klaus said, the crowed ran after them, still assuming they were murderers, but the Baudelaires had spent almost a year now running, so they were quite fast. Violet lead her brother out of the town and toward the forest, her feet crunching in the snow. Night slowly began to fall, but the children didn't stop running. The forest grew thick, and the children found it harder to run in, but Violet refused to let anyone stop, until she keeled over letting Klaus go, and setting Sunny on a large rock. Klaus breathed in heavily, heart thudding in his chest. "I think- we- lost em..." he said panting, climbing up on the rock Sunny sat on. Violet climbed up on the rock with her siblings.

"The night and forest will provide cover for us. But first thing in the morning, we're running again." She turned to her brother and looked confused. He was staring off into the distance, not moving, not blinking, fear jolting in his eyes. "Klaus, are you okay?" She asked him, but he didn't reply, he just kept staring. Violet looked for what Klaus was looking at then she saw it! A shadowed figure lying under the trees. She couldn't tell what it was; the night was to dark, so she asked her brother. He grabbed hold of her wrist. "It's an exiled wolf... a rouge wolf. Their aggressive and can kill, so I advise we don't move..."


	5. The wolf

Violet held her breath. The wolf had not moved from the spot where they saw it. How long had she been staring at it. One hour? Two hours maybe? Probably not, but that's how long it felt. She held her brother's wrist tightly, and then looked at him. She saw that he wasn't as scared as her, but it was there.

"What do we do?" She asked him quietly. "Quiet!" He hissed "If it wakes up we're in big trouble…" Violet looked at him, eyes growing wider in fear. "But, sooner or later, he'll have to wake up…"

"I'M THINKING!" He whispered sharply. The wolf's ears twitched so Klaus immediately froze. Violet looked around. Then she stopped, her heart skipping a beat all together.

"Klaus… where's Sunny?" She said, voice trembling. He looked at Violet, then to where Sunny had been sitting. "I don't-"but then he saw Violet's trembling hand pointing, mouth agape. "Klaus, Sunny's by the wolf."

And it was true. Sunny stood next to the wolf eyeing its swishing tail, eyes glowing, and a smile spread across her face.

The next thing that happened was something the children would never forget. The wolf let out a bone shattering howl as Sunny sunk her teeth into the wolf's tail. It turned and swiped Sunny of the ground, sending her flying. She landed hard on the ground, as the wolf slowly approached her. Sunny's bottom lip quivered, fear filling her eyes. Violet couldn't take it; she couldn't just let this happen. She ran over to Sunny and picked her up. A great plan, the thing was, now the wolf was heading for her.

She couldn't breath, the wolf had her backed up against a tree. She held Sunny tightly. The wolf had her; there was nothing she could do. Her eyes closed, hoping that the wolf would just go away, when she heard a notice that forced her to look.

A loud smack, a pained howl, a loud angry snarl, and a scream, a scream from her brother. She didn't see what happened, but it was obvious. While the wolf was sidetracked, Klaus came up behind it, hitting it in the back of the head with a piece of wood. The wolf had not hesitated to turn around and attack the middle Baudelaire. Violet screamed watching the wolf snap and bite at her brother. She watched helplessly, thinking about what she could do, she looked at the ground. She saw the broken piece of wood Klaus used to hit the wolf with, and then picked it up; giving the wolf another hard hit on the head, so hard the other half of the wood flew off in another direction. The wolf staggered slightly, giving Sunny a chance to jump on his back and bit him on the neck. He yelped, bucked Sunny off and ran into the woods. Violet breathed deeply then ran to her motionless brother.


	6. Alone, Forgoten, and scared

Violet held back tears as she looked at her brother. He had two long gashes in his chest where his sweater was torn, a bite mark on his neck and a long scratch on his cheek that came from his ear all the way to his mouth where a slow stream of blood ran from.

She closed her eyes fighting back tears. "Klaus, please, please wake up… I don't know what to do to help you! I'm afraid, oh; please Klaus… don't give up… I'm going to help, I promise… I'm going to find help… Sunny and I will find Quigley; he can take us to VFD! Oh, Klaus wake up!" but as much as he could hear his sister's cries, Klaus couldn't pull himself out off his dazed state. He wanted to get up, he wanted to comfort his sister, and tell her he was okay… but he couldn't… as hard as he tried he couldn't. Through his squinted eyes he could see violet over him; her eyes sparkled in the moonlight that now filtered through the trees.

She was crying for him! Klaus had seen Violet Stand on the remains of what was once their home and life, look at the dead body of a man who had cared and loved them with all he had, watch their aunt get eaten by leaches, seen a man get his leg crushed, seen their two best friends get kidnapped, dropped from an elevator shaft, locked in jail, almost killed on more than one occasion, almost been thrown to lions, watched helplessly as Quigley Quagmire was tossed down a separate rapid way, watched a friend betray them, see Kit Snicket die, and not once had she cried. Klaus wasn't sure if these tears made him think of his sister as determined, a coward, scared, or guilty, but they were for him… weren't they? (See The Snicket Poems, Chpt. One, Revenge Poem for details!)

Violet picked her brother from the ground. "I'm not going to leave you," she whispered in Klaus's ear. She propped Klaus onto her back and began to walk deeper into the forest. Suddenly she felt something tugging at her skirt. "Sunny!" she said looking at Sunny's tear stained face. "Oh, Sunny! I'm so sorry! I should have- but I didn't- Sunny are you okay?" Sunny looked at Violet with something like anger glowing in her eyes.

"Forgaiows!" Sunny shouted which meant, "How could you leave me like that! That wolf bucked me clear over to that tree and you didn't care! You just left me to help Klaus! Did you ever think that the wolf could have hurt me!?!" Violet looked at Sunny pain stabbing at her heart. "Sunny, I'm sorry, I was just so worried-""Bolas!" Sunny shrieked meaning, "Yeah, about Klaus!" Violet held Klaus tighter as he began to slip off her back. "Sunny, come here…" she whispered to Sunny sadly. Sunny reluctantly came to Violet who picked her up and set her on her shoulder. "Sunny… Klaus is hurt very badly, he won't wake up and if we don't find help he's going to die."

Sunny's angred face suddenly vanished as she looked at Klaus. "Boeega!" she said meaning, "I'm sorry Violet, I didn't realise how hurt Klaus was." Violet smiled. "It's okay Sunny, I'm not angry, but we need to hurry if we want to help him.

Violet truged through the snow, trying to keep her balence with her brother on her back, and her sister on her shoulder, and to top it all off she was moving up a hill. "LOKEAN!!!" cried sunny as she pointed to the top of the hill. Violet gasped almost dropping her brother. She saw a shape, the shape of a human. Her long hair fluttered as the wind blew, her torn skirt did as well. Behind her there was a trail of smoke. Violet's first thoughts were it was one ofCount Olaf's helpers, but when the girl made no move at them Violet had second thoughts. Mabey the stream of smoke was her home, mabey Count Olaf destroid her home too. Violet wasn't sure weather she should aproach, but what other choise did she have? She slowly climbed the hill tword the person.

"Violet Baudilare?" asked the voice. Violet nodded, not sure if she made the right choice. "Your brother and sister are hurt, let me help you, come on into my cabbin."


	7. Narantha's Story

Violet stepped in the cabin following the mysterious girl. A great rush of light illuminated Violet's world, with warmth and comfort. She could now see the girl better. Her hair was dirty blonde, a soft wave curling it. She had dark stormy blue eyes that glistened in the firelight coming from the fireplace. She wore a tatty brown dress that had slight tares at the hem. She was tall and skinny and had a long face, kind of like a horse. "Umm," said Violet softly, "Who-who are you?" The Girl walked around and started rummaging through some cabinets. Without looking at Violet she said, "Narantha Choson, guardian of these woods." Violet stood there not sure if that answered her question.

Narantha looked at Violet. "Well don't just stand there! Lay your brother down! I can't help him if I can't examine him!" Violet jumped as the girl spoke. "Erm, okay…?" She said quietly as she set Klaus on the sofa in front of her. Narantha was holding bandages, medicines, rags, and some other odd items. Narantha bent down setting all of the supplies rolling to her toes.

Narantha spent a good hour, stripping Klaus of his shirt, cutting off the leggings on his pants, cleaning, healing and wrapping his wounds, injecting a mild sleeping antibiotic to help him rest, as he was quite tense and shaky. Violet looked at her brother, tears once again welling in her eyes. She knew he was just asleep… but from the cuts and gashes on him it looked… looked almost like- Violet gasped feeling a warm hand lay on hers. It was Narantha's, but that was not what surprised her. In Narantha's eyes Violet saw a hint of sorrow, of woe, of… understanding.

"I know…" said Narantha quietly, gripping Violets hand now as though it was her brother on the couch, and not Violet's, "how it feels to lose something important to you." Violet felt a bubble of panic blow up inside her. "He-he's not going to- he won't…" Narantha clutched her hand tighter. "I- I never said he would…" she said a quiver of pain inserting itself in her words. "I was referring to your _other_ losses.

"When I was a girl, my parents went out to get some dinner. We really didn't leave the forest all too much. As they left I felt something odd… as though we were being watched, but I didn't bother my older sister… she had a terrible flue, so I decided just to hang around. Then night came, and mom and dad still hadn't returned, and every second Julie's flue was getting worse. I decided I couldn't take care of Julie alone, she was older, and she should be taking care of ME. So… I set off to find my parents… and I did- I found them lying face down in blood-stained snow."

Violet dropped the herbal tea Narantha had given her to be sure she didn't catch cold. The glass shattered against the wood floor, the tea inside rolled in ribbons, making the light tan wood look dark brown. "Oh!" Violet yelped bending over to pick up the broken pieces. "No, no, it's my fault, I just started rambling…" Said Narantha hurrying to help with the glass.

There was an awkward silence for a good fifteen minutes as the girls cleaned the broken glass and just sat watching Klaus sleep quietly, and Sunny, who had curled up by his feet like a dog, and two, drifted into sleep. Violet sighed, sipping from the new glass Narantha had given her. Memories were flooding through her mind, then a memory that had haunted her before made her nearly drop the second glass.

"As the oldest," said her mother's voice in her ear, "you must always look after your siblings…" The voice faded away like her mother had done to her… just faded away… the next thing Violet knew she was on her knees sobbing. She expected Narantha to be looking at her like she was a freak, but to her surprise, Narantha was crying to. It was true, Narantha wasn't in the hysterically like Violet, but there were tears in her eyes.

Narantha leaned over and helped Violet to her feet. "You should get some sleep… you can take Julie's old room." Violet nodded wiping her eyes. Before she walked out of the room a question popped out of her before she could stop it. "What happened to Julie?" She covered her mouth surprised at what a rude question she just asked, but Narantha didn't seem to mind. "She died a week after my parents." Violet nodded and walked into Julie's bedroom.

Once Narantha was positive Violet was gone she sighed. "I don't know what to do…" she cried slumping down into a chair, "I don't know what to do!" A large dog stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Narantha with his big brown eyes. The dog was large, scruffy, and almost wolf-like. It set its muzzle on Narantha's lap and licked the tears that were streaming down her face. "Moon, I can't do it! You saw how much Violet cares about her brother… I just CAN'T tell her!" The dog, Moon, cocked his head. She nodded… "If I wait until tomorrow it may be too late… but she finally has a nice place to sleep… I'm sure he'll be okay tonight…" She walked by the sofa and looked at Klaus, but that made her begin to cry again. "I've done all that I can do… he's not going to make it… and I can't stop it!"


	8. You lied to me

Violet jumped awake in the middle of the night. At first she wasn't positive what had woken her… but then she heard a cry, a desperate cry of pain. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the door into the main room. The fire was gone, so everything was hard to see… but once her eyes adjusted she saw what had cried. Klaus lay on the floor by the sofa where Narantha had set him. He was whimpering softly, a large gash on his arm bleeding again. She rushed to his sighed and set his head in her lap. "Klaus? Klaus, what happened, are you okay?" She was scared. The only time he had ever fallen out of bed was once as a little boy when he got very, very sick. Klaus looked at her, terrified eyes watering in fear.

"V-Violet, she's here…" he said so quietly Violet had to strain to hear. "She-She's outside… she-she tried- she tried to…" Klaus began to sob, burying his face in his sister's stomach. Violet ran her hands through Klaus's hair, like she remembered her mother doing whenever Klaus was afraid or upset, trying hard to calm him. The only problem was in her fear, her hand was trembling. "Klaus, who's outside? What did they try and do." Klaus was still sobbing but he lifted his head. "She-she-she came in w-with a knife, a-a-and she tried t-t-to kill me… I-I sc-screamed, and-and sh-she heard you c-coming… sh-she ran outs-s-side."

Violet stood up and looked out the window. She didn't approach it, just incase something would attack if she did. "V-Violet, d-d-don't leave me…" bawled Klaus, trying to stand up, but he was still very week and fell back to the floor, but Violet was too busy trying to see who was outside. She took a step toward the window, but she still didn't see anything. She continued to inch toward the window, but even when she stood right there, her face to the glass, she saw nothing. "Perhaps you were having a bad dream?" she suggested, but Klaus shook his head. "N-no, sh-she was there, I s-saw h-her. Sh-she had Count Olaf's knife… sh-she tried t-to kill me with it V-Violet." Violet kneeled next to her brother. "Klaus, you're just hallucinating… Narantha said…" but she cut off. "Narantha!" she said, hardly believing it. "But- but Narantha was so kind to you. To all of us…" but she gasped again. Could Klaus's injection have been poison? Could that gel she put on Sunny have been poison? Had she poisoned the tea Violet drank from? Violet held her stomach and threw up at the thought. "It was Narantha… she lied to us." But Klaus shook his head. "N-not Narantha…" he sputtered, another of his wounds breaking open from his movement. Violet looked at the pile of vomit on the floor and shook her head. "It-it wasn't Narantha? But, but who? Who did you see?" "I-It was… I-I s-s-saw…" but before he could say who he saw a loud cough erupted from his throat, sending blood spattering in different directions. Violet screamed, running to her brother's side as he fell to the floor, motionless.

Moments later Narantha came running into the room. "Violet! I heard you scream and…" but she stopped, looking at Violet and Klaus dazed. "I-I thought that…" Violet had tears filling her eyes, her ear laying on Klaus's chest. "I thought that he- and that…" sputtered Narantha. "He's dead…" sobbed Violet, "he's dead and it's my entire fault!" Narantha stepped over to Violet, setting her hand on Violet's shoulder. "NO!" Violet screamed pulling away from Narantha, "Don't touch me! Don't come near me! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE'D BE OKAY!" Narantha looked to the floor, trying not to cry. "I- I didn't know how to- how to tell you… there was nothing I could do. When you're brother was attacked, I saw, the wolf stood on his throat as he ripped at his neck… when he did that, you're brother's windpipe was damaged internally, air would slowly become harder to get, and soon the pressure would cause the pipe to burst. I couldn't help him, Violet; there was nothing I could do." Violet's face filled with rage. "BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!! I'D RATHER HAVE KNOWN THAN FIND OUT LIKE THIS!" she screamed pointing to the spattered blood around the room and dripping from Klaus's mouth. Narantha nodded and began to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "I should have told you, you're right, but you do realize now… you and Sunny are on your own… and I… well you probably hate me… but I'd come with you… I'd be helpful, you know... if you were hurt…" "Just like you helped Klaus?" muttered Violet under her breath. Narantha sighed. "I understand… you may stay here tonight, and can leave when you're ready… shall I take your brother's body to the forest?" Violet brushed a tear from her eye, "What do you mean?" Narantha sighed, "I mean, give him to the forest so he may live on in its heart." Violet knew that what Narantha meant was "take it out and let it rot so my house doesn't smell like corpse" but it's not like Violet could carry her dead brother on her back. She nodded a few more tears appearing in her eyes. Narantha walked over and picked up Klaus. She walked out the door and did not return for a few minutes, then a few more, then even more. Violet finally couldn't stand it and walked outside to find her.

Sunny awoke to find Narantha's cabin empty. Klaus was no longer on the couch, and Narantha and Violet were not sitting in their chairs sipping tea. She yawned and set her feet on the ground. "Violet! Nantha?" she called out but there was no answer. She began to walk clumsily around. A foul smell hung in the air, like old casserole. She wandered over to the door leading to the hallway. "Violet, aruer? Nantha, eraru?" She called meaning, "Violet, Narantha, where have you gotten?" Suddenly there was a scream that shook the forest. Sunny stumbled over to the door, pulling the handle that was just close enough to the ground for her to reach. She stepped out into the forest where snow was falling in blistering winds. "Violet, aruer? Nantha, eraru?" she repeated when she saw them standing on the hilltop. Sunny ran clumsily over and grabbed onto her sister's leg. At first she thought Violet was frozen, but then she saw Narantha, too, was looking blankly ahead. She turned to see what was so fascinating, and when she did, her expression matched Narantha's and her sister's.

Fire.


	9. The real trator

Narantha stood there. She knew what she saw, but she didn't want to believe it. Fire was rapidly spreading amongst the trees. She watched as deer, rabbit, wolves, birds, all of the animals ran from it. It was no natural fire, which was for sure. Narantha had seen natural fires. NO, this one had been started by something other than nature.

Count Olaf, thought Violet, He's here, he followed us in. Narantha looked at Violet, then to Sunny. "We need to get out of here. If the fire doesn't kill us, the stampede of animals will. Violet nodded and picked up Sunny. "Leausre!" cried Sunny pointing to Klaus's body, not knowing what had happened, meaning, "We can't leave our brother here to burn!" but Violet kept running next to Narantha.

Once again, Violet's lungs felt like they would burst, but Narantha seemed to have unlimited stamina, and Violet didn't want to be left behind. Ahead she saw lights. Where they walking into another fire? No, they were lights from a lantern. Ahead someone was standing in the clearing- THE CLEARING! They were home free, Violet thought, but her high hopes sunk as she saw who was holding the lantern.

"You!" Violet yelled seeing Fiona's face in the lantern light. "Me?" replied Fiona without any emotion what so ever. Violet bubbled with anger. She knew who had been in Narantha's living room, why Klaus was unable to say who it was, and that this proved Olaf was in the forest. "You tried to kill him!" Violet screamed. "He loved you and you tried to kill him!" Narantha had to grab onto the back of Violet's dress to keep her from tackling Fiona, who just looked at her, a nasty smirk on her face. "Yes, I tried to kill him. Yes, I tried and succeeded." Violet looked at her. "No, he died because of a wolf…" "And who do you think the wolf belonged to?" she said, a twinge of Count Olaf in her voice. "Why!?!" Violet yelled tears running down her face, as she tried to yank herself from Narantha's grasp. Fiona just stood there, smirking. "Why? Because, you stupid orphan, you landed Fernald in jail! That's why!"

Violet had no idea what Fiona was talking about, and she told her so. "Don't be an idiot! You, your stupid buck-toothed sister, and book-worm brother showed up at the hotel and accused Count Olaf, even if it was true. Unfortunately for us, some idiot believed you and told the authorities. Count Olaf, Esme, Carmelita, and I escaped… but you… YOU are the reason they caught Fernald!" Violet stood there, fist clenched. "He got what he deserved!" She cried. "Your brother was evil and don't start up with that 'we're like a chef's salad' talk again! He's evil Count Olaf's evil, Esme's evil, YOU'RE EVIL!"

Fiona nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am… but remember Violet, I owe it all to you… if you hadn't gotten Fernald arrested, I'd never see what an imbecile my step-father was, I wouldn't have broken, and I wouldn't have killed the rat, and I'm not talking about your stupid brother, I'm talking about Quigley Quagmire." Violet's eyes opened wide. Her heart skipped a few beets, and she felt the little wire of patience Fiona was pulling snap in two. She lashed at Narantha, trying to break out of her grasp, but living on her own for all those years, Narantha was strong.

"Yes, I'm afraid Quigley had been in the crowd when you made your little announcement, and he had told the authorities it was true. Your name was cleared… not that it will do you any good. Count Olaf hunted Quigley down then gave me his knife. He said as his newest recruit, I had to kill him, and you know what… I did, and I liked it, and then I started the fire…

Narantha immediately lost her grip on Violet, but Violet didn't get a chance to pound Fiona to the ground, because Narantha had already taken care of it. Fiona screamed as Narantha punched her hard in the mouth, and then kicked her in the stomach. Fiona leaned over in pain, and Narantha took advantage by putting her foot on her back and shoving her to the ground. She rolled onto her side, but Narantha didn't take any sympathy. She kicked Fiona causing her to roll onto her stomach. She groaned trying to stand up but Narantha punched her right back down. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOME! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS…" but cut off remembering her parents lying in the snow bleeding, bullet holes in their backs. "Olaf killed my parents…" she said losing interest in Fiona. To Violets surprise, Fiona wasn't laying on the ground in pain… she was laying on the ground- LAUGHING? "Olaf told me about you. You're the Choson girl, the one who's been living in the woods for over ten years. Narantha didn't move she just stood there blankly. She seemed to be petrified, staring at Fiona like she was sent from the fires of Hell. "Oh do you want to know about your sister Narantha? She was poisoned. You were too stupid to see she wasn't sick, her internal organs were being chewed aw-"

But the word chewed signaled something Violet hadn't seen coming. Sunny leapt off Violets shoulders and at Fiona, biting her hard on the leg. Fiona yelped and tried to kick Sunny off, but Sunny held tight. Violet glanced around and saw the fire, and mass of animals not far away. "Narantha we have to go." Narantha seemed to be yanked out of her trance and nodded. Narantha ran passed Fiona, and Violet tried to get Sunny off her leg, but Fiona was kicking and flailing so much it was imposable. The fire was feet away, but Fiona didn't seem to notice, she was to busy kicking at Sunny, who still held tight. "Sunny, get off, we have to go!" but Sunny looked at her sister with eyes saying, 'run, you have to get out of here… If I go… at least Fiona goes too.' Violet looked at her baby sister tearfully. "Sunny…" she said, hoping, praying, she would let go, but she didn't, and by the time Fiona felt the flames it was too late. She was soon engorged in flame, and so was the baby on her leg. Violet watched as Sunny went flying through the flames as Fiona finally kicked her off.

Narantha practically had to carry Violet out of the burning forest because she refused to go. She repeatedly screamed for Sunny, even though, she knew, Sunny was gone. Once Narantha had Violet out of the forest and at the edge of the city she let her go and hugged her. "You're going to be okay." But Violet pulled away. "Maybe, if we hurry we can-…" but once again Narantha grabbed her. "It's too late Violet! It's too late…" They both hit their knees, Narantha releasing Violet. "It's too late…" she whispered, now sounding more liked she was talking to herself. Violet just sat there, watching the smoke curl out of the trees in the distance.

Too late…


	10. Notes from the Author

Notes from the Author:

My name is Kaitlyn Vanessa Kubinski, age 14. I enjoy writing and one of the poems found in this story, Into the Forest, is my original work. I would like to thank my friend Narantha for letting me use her name and character for this story. I would also like to thank one of my online friends known only as "Wolfy" for sparking my imagination with a picture she drew. There are many pages of this story I did not put in because I came up with new ideas, but I think I will rewrite my story with the original plans. Yes, I know the ending was very sudden, but don't worry, there WILL be a sequel. I will NOT tell you the tidal, but I will tell you we meat up with five old friends, and meat one new one by the name of Nathan. (Once again I'd like to than a friend for letting me use their name in my story. Thank you Nate!) I will also say that Mr. L. Snicket will make a cameo in my next book. There is also a plan for another remake of The Frozen Forest, as I believe Mr. Snicket would have written it. I'd like to thank you all for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
